Blank Space
by Horrocrux
Summary: Vendrán a visitarte tres personas: un ángel, la muerte y un demonio. Tú no podrás saber quién es quién, y ellos no podrán decírtelo. Tú eres la única que podrá entregar tu alma a uno de ellos, decide bien. Porque no habrá marcha atrás. Todo se deduce a una sola elección: ¿con que demonio quieres pasar la eternidad?


**Nombre del Fanfiction:** Blank Space.

**Autora:** Horrocrux.

**Género:** Drama, romance, fantasía.

**Publicaciones:** Solo en Fanfiction.

**Resumen:** Vendrán a visitarte tres personas: un ángel, la muerte y un demonio. Tú no podrás saber quién es quién, y ellos no podrán decírtelo. Tú eres la única que podrá entregar tu alma a uno de ellos, decide bien. Porque no habrá marcha atrás. Todo se deduce a una sola elección: ¿con que demonio quieres pasar la eternidad?

**Advertencias:** Palabras altisonantes. 13+

**Prefacio.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"La elección de una dama y el acuerdo de un caballero".**

**.**

**.**

Siempre había pensado que no había nada más complicado que la vida, que equivocada estaba. Hay algo mucho más aterrador y complicado que vivir…y es morir.

Cuando la tarde un martes de Noviembre decidió terminar con su vida pensó que lo más difícil seria tomar el frasco de pastillas y atreverse a llevar a su garganta. Cuando lo hubiera hecho, todo dejaría de existir, todo se apagaría. Simplemente ella dormiría sin soñar nada, ya no existiría.

Su vida no era mala. Al contrario era bastante buena, hija única de una pareja joven de empresarios adinerados que cumplían cualquier capricho por ridículo que este fuera. Estudiante sobresaliente en todas las materias, deportista capitana de la mayoría de los equipos femeninos de la Universidad, Reina del baile de bienvenida y con muchos amigos que la adoraban.

Pero estaba aburrida de que su vida no tuviera emoción alguna. Y eso es lo peor que te puede pasar, caer en una rutina que te hace perder las ganas de vivir. Simplemente quería dejar de existir por egoísta que sonara su decisión.

Sus padres llorarían por unos meses y probablemente su madre haría de su funeral una gran fiesta que todos recordarían. Casi podía escucharla decir entre lágrimas "Popular en vida, popular en la muerte". Le escogería un hermoso y elegante vestido y haría que maquillaran su cuerpo como si ella fuera asistir a una gala.

Por otro lado su padre estaría en una esquina sin derramar una sola lágrima, pero por dentro se estaría culpando de todo.

Su tumba estaría llena de flores hermosas y sus compañeros le harían un homenaje en la escuela. Llorarían y la echarían de menos, pero después de un tiempo todos se acostumbrarían a dejar de verla.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando despertó después de unos minutos pensó que quizá las pastillas no habían funcionado. Se asustó un poco al encontrarse en un lugar diferente a su habitación. Era una gran habitación blanca, sin ningún mueble o algo que la arreglara, solamente las paredes tan largas como un rascacielos.

Camino por varios minutos pero tal pareciera que siempre llegaba al mismo lugar como un tipo de broma cruel. ¿Estaría en el cielo? Aunque probablemente después de un suicidio vas directamente al infierno.

–Hace tiempo que no venía una joven por estos lugares. – la sobresalto una voz detrás de ella. Giro rápidamente y se encontró con un hombre alto con cabello gris y piel pálida como el hielo.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunto tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz. El la observo de pies a cabeza. Y la miro directamente a los ojos como si en ella viera el recuerdo de otra persona. Sonrió melancólicamente y continúo caminando sin importarle su presencia.

Ella lo siguió de prisa.

–Esto cariño, es el limbo. Y yo soy Kakashi, su cuidador. –

Sakura dudo seriamente el continuar siguiéndolo, pues era evidente que no estaba tan cuerdo, pero pensándolo bien ella tampoco lo estaba así que decidió seguirle el juego.

– ¿Por qué no hay más gente en este lugar? Se supone que cada persona que muere tiene que pasar por aquí, ¿no es así? –

–No lo sé, y me sorprende que seas la primera en años. Pero tranquila, tendremos una eternidad para averiguarlo. – el rió.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto sobresaltada. El giro y la miro con lastima.

–Tú has decidido cortar tu vida antes de tu tiempo de muerte. Ahora tendrás que esperar aquí conmigo los años que te esperan para que se cumpla de lapso de tiempo en que debiste fallecer naturalmente. – ella abrió los ojos horrorizada. ¿Era una broma? Probablemente le quedaban décadas y no estaba dispuesta a pasarla en una habitación blanca sin nada que hacer más que arrepentirse de su decisión.

–Es una lástima que no te hayas suicidado con un juego de mesa, esto será largo y aburrido– dijo cansado. Al parecer llevaba bastante tiempo en ese lugar.

–Ayúdame. – dijo casi suplicante.

– ¿Por qué lo haría? –

–Por favor.- –

El suspiro cansado.- Esta bien. – accedió. – Pero no sé si es exactamente una ayuda. Puedes elegir pasar el resto de tu no vida aquí en este lugar o puedes elegir la segunda opción. –

–¿Qué segunda opción? –

Vendrán a visitarte tres personas: un ángel, la muerte, un demonio.. Tú no podrás saber quién es quién, y ellos no podrán decírtelo. Tú eres la única que podrá entregar tu alma a uno de ellos, decide bien. Porque no habrá marcha atrás. ¿Acaso elegirás correctamente? Observa bien pequeña, no todo es como parece, ellos te harán creer lo todo aquello que siempre imaginaste, ellos dirán que te aman con todo su ser, pero escucha bien, ellos mienten. Ellos solo juegan con su comida, ellos solo esperan devorar tu alma. Incluso el ángel, aquel ser totalmente divino tiene un poco de maldad en su interior él quiere demostrar que te puede tener. Su ego lo hará ir en contra de su naturaleza. No hay nada que hacer, solo es una simple decisión, la última que podrás tomar, puesto que ya has tomado suficientes, y no fueron buenas elecciones, pequeña, no sabes que grave error as cometido ahora solo puedes dejar que uno de ellos se apodere de tu alma y esperar lo mejor.

-¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos realmente se enamora de mí?- el alzo una carcajada que retumbo en las gruesas paredes de metal. Por un momento se volvió a sentir aterrorizada.-

-Que ingenua eres pequeña.- le sonrió. Una sonrisa que Sakura supuso era por lastima, no por burla.- Tienes tanta urgencia en que alguien te amé. Pero te equivocas, ellos son seres infernales. Ellos no pueden amar, solo les importa pelear entre sí y demostrar quién es más fuerte y quien puede arrebatar un alma más. Lo han hecho por miles de años, y tú mi niña, no serás la excepción.

He ahí el problema.

¿Quién es el ángel, el demonio, el diablo y la muerte?

Lo más lógico es que ella quiera ir con el ángel sin dudarlo ni un momento. Pero, por alguna extraña razón le daba un poco de curiosidad conocer al resto. Y se asustó a si misma al descubrirse deseando ir con alguno de ellos.

¿Cómo haré para entregar mi alma?- pregunto confundida. Y una imagen de ella siendo desgarrada para arrancar su alma vino a su cabeza. Kakashi rio.

-No es tan fácil como te imaginas, aunque claro ellos podrían matarte en un segundo, aunque técnicamente ya está muerta, pero tú sabrás y ellos sabrás a quien decidas entregar tu alma. Solo, lo sentirás, y ese instante tu alma dejara de ser tuya.

-¿Y que pasara conmigo?- eran tantas las preguntas en su mente y las respuestas no ayudaban mucho como quisiera.

-¿Acaso te importa lo que ocurra contigo? Creí que no cariño, después de todo tu terminaste con tu vida.- El guardián se encargaba de recriminarle en cada oportunidad que tenía aquella terrible acción que había hecho, como si su trabajo se fuera en ello.- No te pasara nada. No iras al cielo, ni al infierno, solo dejaras de existir.

-¿Entonces porque tanto drama? Podría darle mi alma a alguno de ellos ahora mismo y acabar con todo esto.

-No es tan fácil, dejaras de existir tú, tu esencia, pero tu alma seguirá ahí, con uno de ellos por la eternidad. Si el siente dolor, tu sentirás dolor, si él está molesto tu estarás molesta. Serán uno solo.

Sakura se estaba empezando a desesperar.- Pero dijiste que dejaría de existir.- comento molesto y cansado.

El dio un leve suspiro, al parecer hacía esto más a menudo de lo que se cree.- Cariño, tratare de explicártelo de otra manera, al decidir terminar con tu vida has cometido un error que muchos cometen. No has dejado que el ciclo siga, la has interrumpido y por ello no se puede decidir aun si eres una buena persona como para ir con un ángel, o si eres una mala persona como para estar con un diablo, por darte un ejemplo. Cada uno de ellos representa un nivel de maldad. Todos ellos.- repitió al posiblemente leer sus pensamientos y dudar de un ángel.- Por ende, ellos tienen derecho de reclamar un alma que posiblemente fuera de ellos si no hubiera sido cortado el proceso, ¿a quién estabas destinada a ser? No lo sabremos nunca. Es por eso que ahora tienes que elegir. Volviendo al tema, no todo está mal. Tú puedes elegir, pero te has de preguntar porque no todos lo hacen, el suicidarse, y así elegirán lo que ellos más deseen. No sería justo es la respuesta, es por eso que tu elegirás sin saber a quién eliges.

Pasaras el resto de tus días con uno de ellos, hasta que cumplas lo que debiste vivir en tu vida humana. Es como si dejaras de existir… a menos….- agrego al ver su cara de desconcierto.- que él lo dese así. Él puede darte tu libertad si él lo desea, pero cariño, ninguno de ellos lo ha deseado por más de diez décadas. Oh pobre chiquilla, te espera una vida…- el carraspeo y corrigió.- una muerte de sufrimiento. – a ella se le erizo la piel.

-No tengas miedo. Te ayudare, aunque probablemente me reprendan por ello, pero después de todo ¿Qué me pueden hacer que sea peor que esto? Una eternidad en el limbo.- por un momento Sakura se preguntó qué haría aquel hombre que fuera tan terrible para aquel castigo.- ver como todas las personas van al infierno o al cielo, a su destino. Y tú solo puedes mirarlas esperando que algún día encuentres el descanso, aunque sea en el inframundo.

-¿Por qué me ayudaras?

El rió levemente.- Me recuerdas a alguien a quien apreciaba mucho, ella también cometió un error y ahora yo tengo que pagar por ello. Pero tengo prohibido hablar de ello.- el saco un pequeño collar de su bolso y se lo coloco en el cuello suavemente.- tómalo. Llévalo siempre contigo, te ayudara a elegir correctamente.

-entonces, ¿me ayudara a saber quién es el ángel?

-Cariño, yo nunca dije que el ángel fuera el correcto. Todos ellos son iguales, no tienen sentimientos, ni el más mínimo.

Todo se deduce a una sola elección: ¿con que demonio quieres pasar la eternidad?

Solo encontraras descanso hasta que pasen los años que aun te faltaron por vivir. Puede ser uno, o quizá ochenta, no lo sé.

– No sabes lo que es estar aquí, probar bocado y no sentir ni un solo sabor que llene tu hambre, beber, y no sentir el agua en tu garganta. Querer dormir y no poder conciliar el sueño, es como tener insomnio todo el tiempo. Es un gran y original castigo que no era para mí, pero que volvería a tomar mil veces más por ella. Solo por ella.

–¿Quieres decir que volveré a vivir?- y esa idea la horrorizo aún más que morir. Rió para sí misma, que ilógica, vivir se asustaba mucho más que morir.

El asintió.- Solo por un tiempo. Ellos no recordaran que te suicidaste. Te pondremos un día antes de aquel día. No te encariñes con tu antigua vida cariño, después de todo ya no es tuya. Estas personas entraran a tu vida, será fácil reconocerlas después de todo ¿cada cuánto conoces a tres nuevas personas? Apunta bien, elige correctamente y saca tus conclusiones. Aunque ten cuidado.- le advirtió.- quizá ellos te han estado observando desde hace tiempo.- le advirtió.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Quizá alguno de ellos estaba disfrazado como una persona a la que aprecias. No todo es lo que parece. Si así lo fuera nosotros seriamos simplemente dos personas hablando, pero míranos, cada uno con una historia más allá de lo común. –

–Ya es hora de que te vallas. ¿Aceptas la segunda opción? – ella no lo pensó y asintió antes de que se arrepintiera.

–El único acuerdo que tengo para ayudarte es que a tu regreso traigas unos cuantos juegos de mesa realmente este lugar me saca de quicio. – ella le sonrió. Él se acercó y la abrazo fuertemente.

–Ese es mi acuerdo. – le susurro.

–Y esa es mi elección. –

.

.

.

Tenía esta historia en la mente, espero les guste, el capitulo lo escribí en media hora por eso los errores. Mas tarde en casa lo revisare, pero si quedo alguna duda díganmela y se las resuelvo. PD: Kakashi tiene una historia no crean que ayudo a Sakura nadamas porque sí.

¿Quien sera quien? ¿Sasuke el ángel? o quizá no. haha ¡Si se molestaron en leer déjenme un review me encanta leerlos!.


End file.
